deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Look in the Mirror
Look in the Mirror is a side mission and psychopath battle in Dead Rising 3 that can be accessed during Chapter 5. Summary Nick will receive a call from Jamie Flynt about a "buffed up dude" inside of the Yoh-Gah! gymnasium over in Sunset Hills. When Nick arrives, he sees the bodybuilder, lifting dumbbells, listening to a motivational mantra. When Nick calls this person a sir, the "man" is revealed to be female. The bodybuilder, Jherii Gallo, gets angry and tells Nick that "no-one and nothing" will get in her way for her "long-deserved" title and trophy of Miss Gigantic California. Jherii returns to the mirror and flexes, much to her own delight. Nick then flexes alongside her and once again, mistakenly calls her a man. This sets Jherii off, who then picks up a barbell set with ease and hoists it over a shoulder, ready to battle. After Jherii is defeated, she walks towards a trophy stand in the gym, reciting the mantra, then she suddenly pulls the stand onto her, crushing herself. Nick then mockingly flexes his muscles over her corpse. Completing Look in the Mirror and defeating Jherii will unlock the Prideful achievement. Mission Dialogue Battle Style *Fighting with her barbell, Jherii can perform a devastating 3-5 hit combo that does a hefty amount of damage. *At times, she will run over to a dumbbell stand and hurl the dumbbells towards Nick. This serves as her long ranged attack. *She can also simply toss a simple weight plate against Nick/Dick. This attack can be unpredictable. *Jherii can also charge against Nick with her barbell and if she is successful, she will slam Nick against the floor. Failure to move the left stick back and forth repeatedly fast enough will result in Jherii crushing Nick's chest and punching him. *She can also perform a spinning attack, where she will spin around in circles, hitting anything that ends up in her way. She also ends this attack by slamming her barbell overhead against the ground. *Jherii is narcissistic and may occasionally go to the mirror mid-battle and admire her physique. This is her weakness and will allow Nick to chain attack her. He can grab Jherii by pressing and , and can then hit her repeatedly. She will also do this move after Nick succesfully pushes her away after slamming attack with barbell. *Her attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage per hit. *You can taunt her by saying "You're strong" when connected to the Kinect. Gallery Look in the Mirror Call.jpg|Jamie calls for the mission. Look in the Mirror 1.jpg Look in the Mirror 2.jpg Look in the Mirror 3.jpg Look in the Mirror 4.jpg Look in the Mirror 5.jpg Look in the Mirror 6.jpg Look in the Mirror 7.jpg Look in the Mirror 8.jpg Look in the Mirror 9.jpg Look in the Mirror 10.jpg Look in the Mirror 11.jpg Jherri Attacks.jpg|Jherii attacks. You can't stop me!.png Look in the Mirror 12.jpg Look in the Mirror 13.jpg Jherii Dead.jpg Look in the Mirror 14.jpg Category:Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles